The Devil's Passion
by Kayla Elric
Summary: maturethemed oneshot Right before venturing to Japan to face her neardeath fate, Adria wants to find out how much Murdoc truly loves her, and he's willing to show not only love...but a burning lust only she can cure.


**Hey, everyone. I hope you've enjoyed my stories so far, 'cuz they're only gonna get better. This one is another long one-shot story, and I only wrote it one afternoon because of boredom. EXTREME BOREDOM. Just so you understand a little better, this is two days before Adria and the band members leave for Japan(If you have no idea what I'm talking about, you need to read SUNSHINE IN THE GRAVEYARD before you can understand). I might rate this as TEEN, or maybe even MATURE, depending on how much information I put in it. Let's see just how much Murdoc loves Adria first, and then worry about the intimacy later...hehehehe! I am such a pervert. (PS-I'm STILL not that good with this type of stuff; this is what I'd like to call "practice".)**

**_The Devil's Passion_**

_ADRIA'S POV_

_Thank Hera. I guess candles are pretty good when it comes to handling stress. Especially rose-scented ones; I like them the best. But, then again, all candles are nice, except apple-cinnamon. Apple cinnamon candles suck. Wait- I'm not making much sense, am I? Well, I guess I should explain what I've been going through..._

_For the past two days, only two things have crossed my mind. One of them is how excited I am that I'm heading back home for a visit. I can't wait to see all my friends, to go to my favorite shopping plaza, to visit my favorite sushi joint. Every part of Kyoto is great in my eyes. It was my home for quite a while, after all._

_The second thing, actually, has been on my mind ever since Christmas night. That faithful night...when Murdoc told me that he loved me. At first I didn't believe him at all, but I kept my opinions secretive, and I still have a bit of doubt. No matter how much I've managed to soften him up, he just doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would open his heart up. I mean, come on! The dude sleeps with every hot, low-level-I.Q. chick over sixteen who walks within a two foot radius of his path. If you ask me, this guy seems more attractive than I could _imagine_ him being!_

_Still, that night wasn't convincing enough. What if he was lying? I'd probably either shrug the issue off,...or maybe...I'd go as far as to look for things to take away that sensation of pain. It wouldn't matter anyway; it's not like I haven'tused them before. Either way, I've been lied to like that more than once._

_And what if he was telling the truth? What would I do then? I'd be happy, no questions asked, but maybe-oh, nevermind! I shouldn't stress myself out that much. Maybe I can ask him myself if he really meant that. It won't be that hard, but it's just something I have to do..._

_...just something I have to do...

* * *

_

Adria finally closed her journal and placed it back on her nightstand, falling against her pillow and exhaling deeply. Was Murdoc even home? He was probably off with his friends going to every other bar in Essex. Or kicking the shit out of poor 2D for the millionth time. Or sleep-

Adria hit herself in the head. How could she even think about stuff like that? She knew he wasn't that type of person anymore. It was all just a large mass of paranoia getting the best of her; nothing more. Why should she worry? She shouldn't, that much.

Within a few seconds, there was a knock on the door. "Adria-love, ya there?" It was Murdoc's voice.

"Yeah, I'm here," she called back. "Come on in!"

The Satanist obeyed and entered the room, quickly closing the door. "I 'aven't seen ya round Kong all day. Is summink wrong?"

Adria looked up and shook her head. "Don't worry about me."

Murdoc sat down on the bed next to her. "Don' give me that shit again. Summink's wrong, and I ain't leavin' 'til ya tell me what it is."

"It's nothing, really." She tried to make her voice sound as convincing as possible, but Murdoc wasn't ready to fall for it. All he did was smirk and get ready to annoy the hell out of her until she finally cracked.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"I said no."

"Tell me."

"Damnit, stop annoying me!"

"Alright, alright; yeesh! Don' get so bitchy 'bout it. Why won't ya talk 'bout it?"

" 'Cuz people like you don't listen to people like me?"

"What, goths don't listen to emo girls? I beg t' differ!" He placed his hand under her chin, using his fingertips to push her head up, forcing her to look at him in the face. "C'mon. Why don't ya tell ol' Mudsy what 'as ya down."

Adria swatted his hand away. "Fine. But stop making fun of me 'cuz I'm emo, okay?" She took a deep breath in and exhaled after a count of three, her breath appearing shaky and nervous. "...I'm still wondering about Christmas night."

"Oh! I get it! Looks like someone can't take anythin' seriously nowadays." His smirk turned into a smile. "Believe me, Garrison. I wouldn't' 'ave said that if I didn't mean it. I mean, 'avin' sex wit' one girl one minute an' kickin' 'er out of the 'Bago is bad enough, but I know well 'nuff not t' mess wit' a girl's feelings. 'Ave ya ever seen me tell a girl that I loved 'er an' then told 'er that I was lyin'? I think not!"

"All you've ever looked her in a girl is sex. How can you say you've actually told _anyone_ that you loved them?"

"Guess none of 'em really stuck out. Bein' the kind of person I grew up as, relationships meant nothin' t' me. Then _you_ came along. At first, ya jus' seemed like someone jus' like me,...and in quite a few ways ya are. We both 'ad quite a rough upbringin', an' we both 'ave never felt what it was like t' trust anyone besides a few good friends who 'ave been wit' us since the beginnin'."

"You mean Noodle and Russel?"

"Yeah, an' 'D. I may seem a bit mean t' the li'l guy, but 'e's one of the closest things I 'ave to a brother."

"But, you already-"

"I know. 'Annibal's an ass. 'E couldn't stand me, even I looked up t' that git."

"Eh, all sibings aren't bad. Did I tell you about my little sister?"

"Naw, I only 'eard 'bout 'er when ya first came round 'ere. Go a'ead; I wanna 'ear all 'bout 'er." He then pulled the girl onto his lap.

"Well, her name's Zoey, and she's turning twelve in September."

"Wait, wait, wait! Twelve! I thought ya got separated from ya stepdad b'fore ya were ten!"

"I did. Zoey's just my foster sister. Now, may I continue?"

"Yeah, go a'ead. Sorry."

"Well, when I was seventeen, the year before I went off to college, she came to stay with me and my foster parents.Her files said that she was bipolar and had minor A.D.H.D. I think she was, like, five or six-ish when I first met her, and she used to follow me around everywhere, always holding my hand and hiding behind me when someone came up to talk to me. Anyway, when she was ten, she took up drumming in her elementary school band, and-I guarantee you-she was the best one there."

"Really?"

"Yup! She even got an award at the end of her year of fifth grade. And guess who was her inspiration?"

Murdoc then looked at Adria like she just asked the most obvious question in the universe. "Lemme think," he said sarcastically. "Now this is jus' a guess, but is it Russ?"

"How'd you know?" Adria squealed hyperly.

"Shut up. By the way, why our Russ?"

" 'Cuz she thinks that if she practices and gets good enough, a ghost is gonna pop outta _her_ skull like in 'Clint Eastwood' and 'Rock The House'. She loved 'Rock The House'."

"What did she think of me?"

"She threw up, twice."

" 'Ey!"

"Just kidding, dude. Calm down."

"Well then, what did _you_ think?"

"I was too busy laughing my ass off."

"Shut up."

Adria then started laughing. "Sorry," she struggled to say through her laughter. "I was laughing even more when I was watching your performance."

"Unbelievable. I'm datin' a complete moron."

"Hey!" Adria immediately stopped laughing when she heard the word "moron". "If I'm such a 'moron', why don't you just dump me?"

"C'mon, ya not that dumb. Ya jus' a li'l 'yper. An' I'm not gonna dump ya for summink that stupid."

"Aww!" Adria then wrapped her arms around Murdoc and drew him into a big hug. "I wuv you, Mudsie."

"Love, the 'uggin' thing's all cute an' everythin', but that really ain't my thing."

She let him go. "Well then, what is your 'thing'?" She then heard Murdoc laugh sinisterly and sighed. "Y'know what? Don't answer that; I already know the answer."

"Better watch what ya say, love."

"Yeah, I need to learn when to shut up." Adria then moved herself from Murdoc's lap.

"Yeah, ya do. Well, anythin' else ya wanna talk 'bout?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Okay, that's good. I'm gonna go spend the rest of the night in the Winne. See ya later, love." He got up and was about to walk towards the door, until Adria reached her hand out and grabbed Murdoc's wrist, stopping him dead in his tracks. He turned around and looked down at her, pleading with her eyes for him to wait.

"Please," she began almost quietly, "don't go yet."

"Why not?" Murdoc chuckled.

"I just don't want you to leave yet."

"Okay, I'll stay a bit longer." He sat back down on the bed. "Ya okay?"

"I'm fine."

" 'Ow long do ya want me t' stay?" He sat back down on the bed.

"Maybe a few more minutes."

The next thing Adria felt was Murdoc's hand against her cheek. "Guess I'm gonna be missin' my TV show."

"What, is it on right now?"

"Naw, it ain't on for another 'alf an 'our. I jus' wanna make sure I can leave an' know someone can believe at least one thin' I say, no matter what it takes. I jus' want someone t' trust me..." His lips finally met hers, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her close.

Somehow, Adria felt that this was right. Something in the kiss made her feel safe, and made her feel wanted again.

_If this is a dream_, she thought_, I never want to wake up._

Then, after what seemed like forever, Murdoc broke away from the kiss and looked into Adria's lilac eyes, softly glowing.

"Okay, I believe you now," she whispered to him.

"Good. But I'm still stayin'." His hands strayed from her waist and grasped her shirt, slowly bringing it up. She just lifted her arms and allowed the shirt to be removed.

"You sure you don't want to miss your show?"

"It's probably a rerun anyway." He took off his own shirt and threw it on the floor. He then pushed Adria down onto the bed, grinning and baring his sharp teeth. "Now, t' get down t' business." He pounced right on top of her, his lower body pressing against hers, and kissed her roughly. Adria could only close her eyes and allow temptation to take over, her body slightly tensing up as Murdoc freely ran his hands all over her body.

His snakelike tongue slowly stroked her bottom lip, begging for an invite to explore her mouth, and slightly parting her lips, she gave him what he wanted. He didn't waste even a second.

Soon, the two realized that they needed air, and they broke away, panting harshly.

"Y'know, one day, I'm gonna suffocate m'self kissin' ya, love," Murdoc said with a grin.

"Well, you'll at least die happy." Adria laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I know." He back up a bit off of her. "Can ya sit up for a sec?"

She did as she was told. Murdoc then wrapped his arms around her, drew her close, and had his hands travel up to her bra fastener. He then fought with it for about a few seconds.

"Any minute now," Adria teased him.

Murdoc only fought harder. "Aw, shut the 'ell up." Finally he undid it and pulled it off.

"About time!"

Grinning, the Satanist pushed her back down onto the bed and held her in place, staying on his knees and gazing down at her with desiring eyes. She could not escape. "I'd _really _watch what ya say t' me, love. Ya never know what I can do t' ya."

Adria cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah, I'm ter-"She was cut off by another lustful kiss. _He'll never change_, she thought as she felt the bottom half of her clothing being stripped from her body. As her arms were released and the kiss ended, she placed her hands back on his chest and let them travel down to his lower stomach. She grabbed his belt and began to undo it.

"Unlike you, I don't need a lot of time to accomplish something." And she was right; within a few seconds, she had unfastened the belt and swiftly pulled it out of his pants, throwing it across the room.

"Ya jus' can neva' get along wit' me, can ya, Garrison?" Murdoc chuckled as his lover started to undo his pants and pull them off along with his boxer shorts. **(Author's Note:Okay, I know that this is only a fanfic, but if I wrote something else besides "boxer shorts", I was gonna die laughing! We all know he wears "special" underwear; it's not that surprising! lol)** Not removing his eyes from Adria, he kicked his clothes onto the floor. Now, the fun was about to begin. **(Author's Note:I have SUCH a sick definition of the word "fun", don't I?) **

Both grinning, and after finishing processing the things to do to each other into their minds, their lips met again, still hungry for more. Murdoc now lay on top of Adria and had his legs entwined with hers. His crotch pressed hard into hers.

"Murdoc..." she groaned.Murdoc's tongue passed his lips and slowly licked her neck and shoulders up and down, tasting her sweat as it formed on her soft skin. She grasped the bedsheets under her tightly, which were now a bit messed up, and bit her bottom lip, nearly drawing blood. Murdoc soon saw this and smirked.

"Enjoyin' yaself, love?"

Adria nodded. It really wasn't as painful now; this was the third time they had made love anyway. It was more...enjoyable. She could tell that Murdoc always knew what he was doing, and he was doing a pretty damn good job of doing it.

Her next move Murdoc totally didn't expect. She gently put her hands on his back and ran the pointer finger of her left one up the outline of his spine.Heshivered, grinned,and ran her tongue over her lips, her eyes holding so much lust, it nearly scared her partner.Guess you could say Murdoc was a rather bad influence on her.She started whispering to him."Go deeper, Murdoc."

"Ya sure?"

Adria let out an aggravated sigh and rolled her eyes."Okay, the next time you ask that, I'll-"Murdoc cut her off with a kiss. Then, first hesitating and then making up his mind,he did as he was told, thrusting himself deeper and deeper into Adria. She wrapped her legs around him and let out a small whimper, hoping to the gods that he didn't hear her. Unfortunately, he did, but his reaction wasn't the kind she had expected.

He laughed sinisterly. "Ya like that, doncha?"

She nodded, her eyes squeezed shut. "Yes."

"Good. I aim t' please, my li'l demon."

"Your little what?"

"Demon. What, ya don't like it?"

"I never said I didn't. I like it; it's cute."

"Perfect. I figured that one of these days, ya needed a pet name, not t' be offensive or anythin'." He gently smiled at her. "Now, where were we?"

"I think I was in the process of losing my virginity for the third time or so."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for remindin' me."

"You horny bastard." She started kissing him again. He returned it without any hesitation.

Then, it got really awkward...

There was a knock on Adria's door. A familiar blue-headed singer was standing out there, expecting for the door to open.

"Adria, love, ya in there?" he called. "I 'ear noises!"

Murdoc groaned and finally pulled away from Adria's lips. "FACE-ACHE! If ya 'ave a brain in ya skull, you'll come back later!"

"Wrong thing to say, Muds," Adria whispered.

"Why?" His voice sounded like that ofa little interrogating child. "What cha doin'?"

"Go t' the Winne an' on my bed, there's a DVD with a red-an'-black-striped cover. Watch that for 'bout five minutes an' you'll know."

"Okay!" The next sound the two heard was the sound of 2D's footsteps as he walked back down the hall towards his room.

"You evil son-of-a-bitch," Adria laughed.

"Yeah, I do too much for the li'l guy. Any minute now, we'll 'ear 'im scream."

"Why? Has he seen a-"

"Nope."

"Does he even know what a porn-"

"Nope."

"He's nice and everything, but he's a complete moron."

"Oh, who's the one bein' mean now?"

"Shut up. Can we please continue?"

"Oh, who's 'orny now?"

"Yet again, shut up."

"Whateva'."

**Well, there you go. PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME! (covers head with hands) I'm not good at this kind of stuff, okay! I guess flamers are welcome, since I know they're coming my way, just don't make them too harsh; I'll cry. Have a nice day, and don't drink and drive; it never ends well.**


End file.
